The Moon Will See No Mourning
by Kathryn0505
Summary: Pam would never have imagined herself capable of begging Bill for anything. Still, she was too desperate to be embarrassed.


**A/N: Filler for I Wish I Was the Moon because I wondered how Pam reacted to Bill getting authorization to kill Eric. Please review because I love reviews and I never get any!**

* * *

><p>Pam and Eric had long since lapsed into a semi-uncomfortable silence in "King" Bill's lovely prison cell. Eric clearly didn't know what to say to his rotting progeny and Pam didn't feel the need to bother talking to Hollow Eric.<p>

She was startled to hear doors opening nearby and knew they were about to have company. Eric, too, looked up from his place where he sat on the bed to see that his king and some guards were making their way to their cell.

Bill stood in front of the cell and Pam could tell by the look on his face that this wasn't going to be good. The pathetically human vampire looked a little guilty and vaguely ashamed.

"I need you to come with me, Eric," Bill stated, as apology colored his tone and washed over his face.

Eric bowed his head obediently and moved to stand up. Pam almost gagged at Eric's submissive gesture and leapt as quickly as she could from the floor to move in front of her maker.

"Sit the fuck back down," she told Eric, pushing him back down to the bed. "Where are you taking him?" she directed to Bill.

"To carry out his sentencing," Bill informed her. "I'm sorry." He had never seen Pam look so horrible. Beyond the rotting flesh she had dried blood smeared all over her face. He could only imagine she'd been crying and he knew that this was going to be even harder for her to accept.

"Which is?" she drawled, looking at him like he was scum.

"The true death," Bill said.

Eric stood up from the bed and even though Pam was in front of him, he looked over her to meet Bill's gaze. "I accept," said Eric.

"Like fuck you do," Pam said. "This is bullshit, Bill! Eric's no danger! Look at him, he's like a retarded puppy! We both know you're doing this to keep him out of your hillbilly slut's bed!"

Before Eric could leap to Sookie's defense, Bill began speaking. "I assure you, Pam, this is not the case. This is what is best."

"You can take your assurances and shove them up your ass! You aren't taking him from this cell."

Bill merely sighed and gestured for the guards to move closer. Suddenly she had various lasers pointed at her chest.

"Do not make me kill you, too, Pam," Bill said. "We will remove him anyway."

"It's okay, Pam," Eric said, but Pam ignored him. Bill reached for Eric to follow him out of the cell and Pam moved further between them.

Her panic began to rise and she cracked. "Please, Bill!" she said. "Please don't do this."

"I must," he said, trying to ignore her pleas.

"You don't have to do this!" she started to cry, mortified to be doing so in front of Bill and his pansy parade of guards.

"Pam-" Bill started.

"You want to punish him? Fine! Take me instead."

"It is he who is the danger," Bill insisted.

She would have rolled her eyes if she weren't so desperate. "Bill, _please_," she begged. Everyone moved closer and Pam pushed Bill back a bit.

Sensing it was about to get ugly, Eric decided to put a stop to this. "Pam, as your maker, I command you…" he paused to think about what he wanted, "to move out of the way."

Pam's eyes looked to him in shock before his command jolted her to the side and out of the way of Bill and his guards. The command had taken her by surprise and combined with her weakness from the rotting she couldn't keep her balance and fell to the floor.

Eric finally followed Bill out of the cell and they closed the door behind them. Bill tried his best to ignore Pam's anguished sobs and gestured for everyone, including a now silvered Eric, to move down the hallway.

He heard her screaming curses at him before she finally gave up. He left the holding area, and it was silent once more.

TRUE BLOOD

Bill once more stood in front of Pam's cell. He agreed with Eric. While she had lied to him and therefore committed treason, there really was no reason to keep her here. He doubted she would survive much longer and if he was honest with himself he had figured that she was probably lying.

He came with only one guard as he didn't feel the need for an entourage. He was only going to release her and didn't see what trouble could come with that.

He opened the cell door and looked over to where Pam was laying on the floor. She had the blanket she had been previously hiding under covering her face and she lay perfectly still, as only a vampire could.

"You are free to leave," Bill told her.

"Fuck off," she snarled without looking up or otherwise making any indication she cared about his presence.

"Don't you want to be free?" Bill asked. But this time she ignored him and he moved to leave her cell. He left the door open and signaled to the guard that they could leave.

He stopped as he heard Pam's voice. Despondent and feeling uncharacteristically emotional, she finally replied, "I don't deserve it."

Bill frowned and moved into the cell to sit on the bed. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She finally pulled the blanket off of her and sat up. Bill was surprised to see that she looked even worse than before; blood was caked to her face and it looked like pieces of her cheeks had come off.

"All I had to do was keep him hidden. The one thing he's ever needed from me and I fucked it up! I'm a horrible progeny," she cried. "Just stake me!"

"Oh, Pam!" Bill couldn't believe how Pam was acting. Where was the cutthroat vampire he normally saw? While he wasn't her biggest fan, he still had more compassion than most vampires or humans for that matter. "I let Eric go."

"What?" Pam shouted, jumping to her feet.

"Can you not feel him through your bond?" Bill asked.

Pam reached into their bond. While he did not respond, mostly because he probably didn't know how or even what it was, she could tell that he was still there. She didn't tell Bill that she had closed herself off to it. She didn't know if progeny could feel their maker's true death, but she hadn't wanted to find out.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"I imagine he's with Sookie," he stated, obviously a little pained.

Pam rolled her eyes and tried to wipe her face with the blanket as best she could. Determining that it was a futile effort, she turned to Bill.

"I'll be leaving now," she told him, desperate to get out of his presence. Now that she knew her maker was fine for the time being, she was mortified at how out of control he had seen her.

Bill gestured to the door of the cell and Pam gave a little curtsy before she ran out at vamp speed.

She wanted to see Eric but knew there was no point. He still had no memory of her and that hurt her more than she wanted to think about. Plus, he'd be with Sookie.

No, only one thing would help her feel better after she got cleaned up: killing someone who really, really fucking deserved it. Sookie's chocolate best friend was a good start.


End file.
